Darkness Over Etowaru
by Ame Pang
Summary: Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and capture the beast? SxS pairing. R
1. The Beginning

**Title: Darkness Over Etowaru**

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to detroy Earth. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and captured the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**A/N: Yay! Second fanfic! Yeah! I hope I'll do good in this one...I have the imagination...it's just...I can't write them out. Oh well, enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Beginning

By: Ame-chan

Sakura Kinomoto, 15 of age, was one of the prettiest girls in the land of Etowaru, a peaceful place. She had the softest auburn hair, her eyes a beautiful shade of the forest. She was warm hearted. Never upset with anything or anyone.

Sakura wasn't your average teenager though. She had magic. The only girl with magic. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto didn't know about the small secret. Her mother had told her not to tell anyone, except the one who would know how to seal something she called the Shadow Taika. Sakura had asked many times towards her mother what Shadow Taika was, but her mother would always reply "You'll find out soon."

Syaoran Li, 16 of age, was one cute young man in Etowaru, with his messy chestnut hair and his piercing amber eyes. He was liked by most of the girls in the village, but he never really liked the attention. It really bothered him, having a flock of girls run to you every day when you're buying groceries. He wished that these mob of obsessed girls would give it a rest.

Thought he was frustrated all the time, he liked to read the books of magic and spells his father left him. Syaoran was taught how to read them before his father passed away. His father had also known about the Shadow Taika, but was never told what it was. It was unfortunate when his father died. He was called out to look at a ruin with ancient writing on it. But something had triggered the rocks and it collapsed on everybody in the tomb, causing a few deaths.

But Syaoran tried not to concentrate on his memories, he had to study the magic books, so when the time came for him to teach the one with magic, he'd be prepared.

Now, the story begins. Etowaru, was a peaceful land. People buying their groceries, little children playing, everyone was happy. Sakura, was walking happily down one of the dirt roads, looking for a nice place to look for apples and other fruits.

"Hmm..." she hummed happily, looking over some fruits at a stand in the corner. "These look delicious!" Sakura exclaimed, paying the owner some gold coins. "Thank you!" The owner waved and smiled. Such a nice little girl. She continued her way back, looking around, not noticing a hungry amber orbed boy.

Syaoran was walking down the road as well, holding onto his stomach. It growled. "I need to eat..." he mumbled. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

The person gasped as she dropped her fruits on the floor. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the girl who staggered back.

"I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going!" Sakura stammered, blushing and picking up her apples. Syaoran knelt down as well, picking up the other apples that were closer to him and handing it back to the young stranger.

"No, I should be sorry. I was closing my eyes, and well...sorry." Syaoran blushed as well, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura smiled. Syaoran was taken by her eyes, the softness that were held in them.

Sakura noticed him stare. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, tilting her head. Syaoran blushed a deeper red.

"N-nothing" the stammering teen looked away. But those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Whenever he looked in them, he felt warm inside.

Sakura still continued to smile at him. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" she chirped, smiling brightly.

"Uh...My name's...Syaoran...Li..." Syaoran tried to keep his voice straight. This girl was nothing like those other girls who follow him everywhere.

"Nice to meet you, Li-san." Sakura replied, hugging her bag of apples. "You can call me Sakura...if you want..." she blushed again. Syaoran smiled at her innocence.

"Then you may call me Syaoran. It was nice meeting you too." They stayed in silence. Not that it was uncomfortable.

"Oh dear, I better get back home before my father gets worried!" Sakura said, her head perking up as she remembered. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, but I have to go!" she replied quickly, waving her hand.

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran waved, smiling at her. He watched her run quickly. She was quite pretty and she was probably the sweetest girls he'd ever meet.

Syaoran was so entranced by this young emerald orbed girl, that he forgot all about his hunger and automatically walked back to his house.

As Syaoran entered his small, yet cozy and messy house, he turned on the light in his room and pulled out one of his many books from his father.

He turned to a random page and started reading. 'The only person to seal the Shadow Taika was a certain girl, who possesses magic. Then, she must learn to use her magic at the right time, to seal the Taika back into the shadow lands.' Syaoran yawned.

'The last magician was heard to have auburn hair and emerald eyes. Ever since her death, every 10 generations would possess the same magic. Only then will the Taika awaken once again and try to destroy the world.' he raised a brow. 'Sounds a lot like Sakura...' he put a lot of thought in it. 'Auburn hair, yeah, emerald eyes, yep. Hmm...Maybe...nah! Couldn't be.' he thought, closing the book. Unfortunately, the pictures of the Shadow Taika and the magician was too scratched up to look at.

Ever since Syaoran had met Sakura, he couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter what he did, or thought, Sakura's happy face would pop up in his mind, her angelic voice flowing in his thoughts. He shook his head. He had to relax.

Sakura

"Onii-chan! I'm back! The fruits are on the table. Come and get it yourself!" Sakura shouted, putting the apples on the tabled softly.

Sakura skipped up the stairs (A/N: Is that even possible? O.o) and went into her older brother's room.

Touya, a twenty year old young man, was sitting on his bed, reading his book.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura peeped beside him and sat down. "What are you reading?" she peered over a bit, trying to read a bit of the many paragraphs.

"hmm..." he mumbled, turning the page. Sakura pouted.

"Aren't you going to thank me for buying you apples? You lazy bum." Sakura laughed a little. Touya looked up from his book and smiled at her. He ruffled her hair and said his thank you, putting the book down on his desk.

Touya stood up and stretched as Sakura hopped off his bed and smiled. She followed him down the stairs to grab an apple herself. She loved the sweet, juicy fruit, it always made her happy.

Sakura decided to take a walk, it was nice and cool out, but she didn't mind. But during the whole stroll, she had this bad feeling itching in her mind. No matter what she thought about, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Shadow Lands

A large dark egg sat in the middle of the Shadow Island. The place where the last magician sealed the Shadow Taika, 10 generations before. Now that the next 10 generations have past, this egg was about to be broken and let the horrible beast open its eyes to the world.

There, at midnight, the egg cracked, letting cool air seep into the small space inside. And in the small space, lay a black monster curled up. As the shells of the barrier cracked more and fell apart, exposing the full moon inside, the Shadow Taika lifted its head, the sharp red eyes opening and looking around. He stretched its large layered wings and flapped a few times. Then he lifted his body up, revealing a red symbol on its stomach.

Shadow Taika growled and roared towards the moon and started to fly out and circled the island, getting ready to destroy the lives of any living being. But his main target would be the magician. He would kill her and remain alive forever, to rule the world and make the Earth a miserable place, full of mean shadows and killers, killing any innocent lives that crossed their path.

Killing the innocent was always a fun job to do, seeing people cry and scream in pain, it was music to his ears.

Sakura

Sakura woke up suddenly, a bead of sweat formed on the side of her face. That dream seemed so real. It haunted her. Somehow, she had this aching feeling that this dark creature was the Shadow Taika. It must have been.

The emerald orbed girl went out of bed and went to the small kitchen to get a glass of water. She drank it slowly, feeling the cold trail inside her body.

Sakura sighed. She still had the bad feeling nagging her, it never left her senses. Perhaps this dream was a premonition. Maybe this so called Shadow Taika was awakening, as she knew that this creature was a great harm to the people. Maybe he awakened and was ready to make the world a living hell.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Haha! How was that for a first chappie? I hope it was okay. ... Anyways, please review this one, I kinda like the plot for this one...lolz...**

**Ame-chan**


	2. A Typical Day?

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and captured the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story...I really appreciated it...I felt encouraged. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: A Typical Day?

By: Ame-chan

Sakura was still downstairs, she didn't feel like sleeping after that dream. It nagged her so much that it made her too much excited to keep her eyes closed. The sun was starting to rise, the clock read 6:30 am.

Sakura sighed. She might as well cook some breakfast, perhaps it would distract her from her troubles. Humming a familiar tune in her head, she poured out some pancake mix into a bowl and mixed it together with eggs and all the other ingredients to make delicious pancakes.

The sizzling of her cooking was heard from outside the kitchen window, and the aroma of fresh pancakes could be smelt from outside. Little did she know, Syaoran was taking a stroll on the dirt road her house sat beside.

Syaoran

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly. He had the same dream as Sakura's. A big creature in the shadows was emerging. And somehow, he felt the same bad feeling. The amber eyes teen sighed.

Syaoran got up and it was quite early in the morning; 6:00 am. Oh well, he didn't mind. The young man grabbed some clothing and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When what seemed like 5 minutes in the shower, he came back out and went downstairs. 'I'm not hungry, and this feeling I have is making me feel uneasy. Maybe a walk outside in the cold would do me some good.' he thought, slipping his shoes on.

The brown, dark, dirt road wasn't as crowded as usual, maybe a few others taking a stroll. But other than that, Syaoran was alone in silence, which he liked.

He sighed again and glanced upward towards the horizon. It was a peaceful, warm, orange color. He smiled, but it faltered when he spotted something in the distance that wasn't very bright. In fact, it looked like dark storm clouds forming up.

Syaoran looked away. Maybe it was just a small formation of clouds by Shadow Island. His head perked up. 'Shadow Island? Isn't that where Shadow Taika was sealed? Maybe that dream wasn't just a nightmare...' he thought, keeping his eye on the small spot of darkness.

He was still walking, taking a turn. Walking and thinking altogether made him hungry, especially with that fresh smell of...pancakes? Delicious pancakes. Syaoran grinned lazily. He hadn't eaten pancakes ever since his father's death. 'If dad was still here, he'd make me pancakes every week end...' Syaoran thought sadly.

The smell was getting stronger and he couldn't help but drag himself closer to the aroma. It was coming from one of the many houses of this certain roads.

Syaoran peeped through the window and saw a pretty young girl making pancakes. He smiled. Auburn hair, forest green eyes, it was the beautiful Sakura making pancakes. His stomach growled. He was hungry now, and he was thinking about eating those delicious pancakes.

Sakura

Sakura was still making pancakes when, to her surprise, she spotted Syaoran looking the window. Sakura giggled. She walked to the front door and opened it for him.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" she giggled, seeing that he was a bit hungry.

"Hehe, hi Sakura. I was just walking by until I smelt something good cooking in your house." said Syaoran, shrugging sheepishly. Sakura giggled some more and invited him in.

He sat down, and watched Sakura cook. It was silent, and it was kind of uncomfortable. Syaoran was to asked first. "You look a bit troubled. What's wrong?" Sakura set a plate with pancakes on it and sat down with him. She looked down with a small frown.

"I had this weird dream about this creature in the shadows awakening. It scared me a bit, it had those piercing red eyes, the eyes of darkness and evil..." Sakura's voice trailed away. Syaoran seemed a bit shocked.

"That's the same dream as mine. Something in the shadows...come to think of it, I spotted something dark atop of Shadow Island. Maybe this dream of ours isn't a dream." Sakura looked worried.

He took a small bite of the pancakes and brightened up. "These taste good! You're good at cooking, better than me..." he replied, taking another bite. Sakura smiled and blushed.

They heard a yawn. Their heads snapped towards the noise and saw Touya thumping down the stairs, awake from his sleep. "Sakura, what's for breakfast?" he asked, scratching his head. He looked around and glared at Syaoran.

"Who's he?" Touya pointed at the messy haired young man. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Its rude to point onii-chan...he's my new friend Syaoran Li." Sakura got up to put some pancakes on another plate and put it on the table. "Here."

Touya just nodded, still glaring at Syaoran, who was sweatdropping, but glared back. They both ate their food slowly. Sakura sat in between and sighed. Her brother was always over protective about her, she didn't understand why.

"Onii-chan, I'm going to work now. You have to wash the dishes!" Sakura stuck her tongue out as she gathered her uniform and coat. "Yes! And you also have to wash Syaoran's! Dishes are dishes, doesn't matter who used it." She answered his question before he even asked it.

"Sakura, let me come with you." Syaoran got up and walked out the door behind her, while Touya was washing the dishes, mumbling about something. (A/N: Let's just say that Sakura's father is elsewhere...)

"So Sakura, where do you work?" Syaoran asked, catching up to the young beauty.

"I work at the cafe down the road. I started work because Tomoyo-chan owned the shop." Sakura answered, straightening her skirt.

"Tomoyo-chan? You mean your friend?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Syaoran looked up at the sky. The darkness was spreading faster. "Sakura, look. The clouds are coming in, and that's where the Shadow Islands are."

Sakura looked up as well and frowned. "You're right. And the only one with magic could only seal it back..." she whispered, looking downward again. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

"How do you know?" he remembered what he read in the book last night. The description. "Are you...the one? With magic?" he asked, slowly.

Sakura's head looked back up and her emerald pools looked into his. Syaoran was mesmerized by her eyes immediately. They were such a beautiful shade of green.

"Yes... and how would you know that? I need to find someone to teach me how to use it though...I'm not sure how to do that though..." her eyes looked solemn for a moment. Not what you want to see in such a nice person.

"You don't have to search..." Syaoran smiled. "I'm right here." Sakura's head shot up and looked at him with shock. "You're the one who knows how?" he nodded and smiled. Sakura smiled again and was as happy as ever. "When do we start? We should start now, might as well, since the shadow Taika had awakened."

Syaoran nodded. They got to the small cafe called Moonlight. 'Pretty nice place to relax...' Syaoran thought as they stepped inside.

Tomoyo was behind the counter, wiping the it. When she heard the small door chime, her head lifted to see Sakura's smiling face. "Sakura! How nice of you to actually get here in time!" she exclaimed as she gave Sakura a hug. The auburn haired girl was sweatdropping, but smiled anyways.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and smiled even more. "Sakura! I didn't know you even had a boyfriend!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped even more and blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan, he's my friend!" she straightened herself and introduced him to her. "This is Syaoran Li, my FRIEND!" she emphasized the word friend. Tomoyo giggled. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you!" she was so happy today.

"So, Li-san, do you want anything?" Tomoyo offered, getting a clean glass. He smiled. "Call me Syaoran, and I'll have...a slice of double chocolate cake." Sakura went behind the counter as well and went to work.

Tomoyo went to serve some other costumers that arrived. Sakura had the cake prepared in about ten minutes. "Here! I made it myself." replied, sliding the plate of cake to Syaoran.

"Thank you..." he took a bite and savored the taste. It was delicious. "This is good. I haven't had chocolate in a while, it doesn't come around much..." Sakura nodded.

"That's right. I have a tree that grows cocoa beans. I use them to make my special chocolate cakes." she explained, washing her hands in the sink.

Syaoran nodded, taking another bite of the delicious cake. After what seemed like minutes, the floor rumbled and shook. Sakura held onto the counter to keep herself from falling. There were screams outside and the sky became dark. Sakura and Syaoran ran outside to see what was causing all the commotion.

Everyone was running away, the sky was dark with grey clouds and a black figure was flying in the air. It was the exact same creature in their dreams. It had already started to trail around the world, dropping off his shadow monsters into the village for destruction. The Shadow Taika spotted Sakura and roared. It was the magician that sealed him before. He would have to kill her now.

He flew up high, and then swooped down towards Sakura. She screamed and was too frightened to move.

"Sakura!" he ran across and swept her into his arms, off her feet before the Shadow Taika could eat Sakura alive. He read about it, if the Shadow Taika did manage to devour the person with magic, he would possess it forever and would become stronger; undefeatable.

Him, being the person to teach, had to protect the magician as well. Or else all that studying would go to waste. But Sakura, being the one with magic, had to protect the teacher as well, or else she wouldn't have a teacher to seal the Shadow Taika again. So they'd better look out for each other, or else the Shadow Taika would make the world a miserable place.

Reason why Sakura can't just study the magic herself: SHe can't because...let's just say that the Li's were the only people who could read the symbols in the magic and spell books, and teaching it would be almost impossible, since it's so confusing.

Reason why Touya wasn't the One with magic: He isn't because he isn't the younger one.

If you have other questions, you can ask in your review...

**A/N: Yeah, I know...boring chapter...but review anyways...P...lmao...anyways...sorry for that late update and thank you for the reviews!**

**Ame-chan**


	3. Little Shiro

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and captured the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last Time...**

"**Sakura!" he ran across and swept her into his arms, off her feet before the Shadow Taika could eat Sakura alive. He read about it, if the Shadow Taika did manage to devour the person with magic, he would possess it forever and would become stronger; undefeatable.**

**Him, being the person to teach, had to protect the magician as well. Or else all that studying would go to waste. But Sakura, being the one with magic, had to protect the teacher as well, or else she wouldn't have a teacher to seal the Shadow Taika again. So they'd better look out for each other, or else the Shadow Taika would make the world a miserable place.**

**A/N: Ame-chan here, I hope you people like my stories...I try to make it as long and interesting as possible...and i still need to encourage the other anime sisterz to make and update their stories...**

Chapter Three: Little Shiro

By: Ame-chan

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, startled by his actions and self consciously clung onto him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, setting her back on her feet. Sakura nodded and swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest from all the excitement. They looked back and they saw all the other people running and screaming for their lives.

Shadow Taika had flown over the village and knocked a few buildings down. 'I hope no one is hurt...' Sakura thought, breathing fast from all the excitement.

They heard the dark creature roar and saw it's shadow looming over them. It was aiming for a small child who was lost. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't let anybody get hurt so she made a run for him.

"Sakura! It's too dangerous!" Syaoran yelled, reaching for Sakura's hand, but he missed.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, her eyes looking up and watched the Shadow Taika make another swoop for the young child in the middle of the dirt road, his mother calling to him, but she was stuck in the big crowd of scared people.

Sakura's eyes sparkled, her hands in fists. She had to make it. Closer, closer. 'Yes! I have to protect him.' she thought, slowing down and pulled the small boy in her arms as she collapsed into a kneeling position. The creature was nearing, it's mouth open, ready to eat the puny human and magician.

Syaoran panicked. "Sakura!" She was so far away. He ran to her, even though he knew that he probably wouldn't make it in time.

The boy was whimpering and clutching onto Sakura's shirt as the roaring came closer. Sakura held onto him tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for her pain and death.

Syaoran ran and ran, past screaming girls and such. That was it. The Shadow Taika would eat them. And he would fail to teach the only magician in Etowaru.

But something caught his eyes. Pink sparkles were twirling around the two. Syaoran blinked. 'Must have been my imagination...' he thought, taking another look. But it wasn't. The sparkles were definitely there and they were growing bigger and wider within each passing second.

'What is that? Could that be...magic?' the worried messy haired young man thought, as he got closer to the two.

The sparkles spread around both Sakura and the small child, surrounding them with a pink barrier. The dark monster came and hit the barrier without hurting Sakura or the boy. She opened her eyes a crack and then looked around franticly, having no idead what just happened.

By the time Shadow Taika had touched it, he felt a bolt of pain inside. It felt like he was being purified. They barrier was trying to purify the darkness inside. It roared, flapping it's wings to avoid the pink layer of magic and scampered back into the sky and flew back to the Shadow Lands.

Sakura let the boy go and looked to see if he was alright. The poor boy was still sniffing and rubbing his teary eyes. She sighed in relief. At least he was okay. She couldn't bear to watch a small, happy boy die like that.

Syaoran had caught up, and he saw the whole thing.

"Sakura! Are you alright? I thought you'd be gone for sure." Syaoran replied, catching his breath. He felt so scared during that moment, seeing it dive closer and closer to her.

"I'm fine, Syaoran. At least I think so...what happened?" Sakura asked, standing up and dusting herself. The young boy was still scared and clung to Sakura's skirt as if she was his mother.

"I'm not sure. But when Shadow Taika came closer, I think your magic sensed it and did something that would protect you from it." he replied, patting the young child's head and smiling at him. Sakura looked down at him and knelt down in front of him.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, trying to calm him down.

"S-Shiro...t-thank you f-for saving me..." he muttered, keeping his voice small.

"That's okay. You're too cute to be put in danger." she smiled teasingly and pinched his nose. "I'm Sakura. So, should we find your mother? I'm sure she went with the crowd of other people." Shiro nodded and smiled too.

"Okay..." he replied, looking at Syaoran with questioning eyes. He pointed at him. "Who's he?"

Sakura giggled. "That's Syaoran. My friend. Don't worry, he won't bite...I hope." she giggled again. Syaoran raised a brow and pouted.

"I do not bite!" he protested, crossing his arms. Sakura continued to giggle. "Of course not." she said, holding the small hand of Shiro and walking down the road.

"H-hey! Don't leave me here, wait up!" Syaoran sweatdropped and ran after them.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, looking around and looking for his mother. Everyone had settles down again, even though they were still a bit scared and worried about the scary monster coming back and destroying the village. Everyone was trying to help others and trying to fix up the mess and dust of the fallen buildings.

Shiro decided to ask a question that was nagging him for the longest time. "Sakura-san, are you and angel?" Sakura looked surprised and shook her head. "No, I'm not. What makes you think that?"

Shiro smiled with delight and answered. "My mommy said that angels come from heaven to look after us and protect us. And she said that everyone has their own guardian angel. So when I was in danger, you seemed like an angel coming to rescue me. You're nice and pretty, are you sure you're not an angel?" his eyes showing his innocence.

Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head again. "No, I'm not and angel. But good people help others when they're in danger, so I was being a good person. And that also means you should do the same. Help others when in need." she explained, looking around once more.

Actually, they've been searching for a while; it was practically lunch time!

"I'm hungry..." Shiro stretched and stopped walking. "And I'm tired. I wonder where my mommy is..." Sakura smiled.

"How about we go back to the cafe and I'll treat you some delicious food?" Shiro nodded and grinned.

"Can I have chocolate milk and cookies?" he asked, his mood lifting into a happier one. Sakura giggled.

"I guess, after a proper lunch." The three walked back to the cafe and went inside.

"Sakura-chan! There you are. Meilin went back home because she felt sick and Kuro's having a hard time trying to serve all these people. Where were you?" Tomoyo said all at once in one breath. Shiro laughed a little.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Ah...well, I was trying to help Shiro find his mother, but since we haven't yet and he's hungry I came back to make him something to eat." Syaoran smiled.

"I'll help, besides, I haven't anything to do. Might as well. Can I work here?" he replied. Tomoyo thought about it and smiled.

"Well, I guess so, after all, we need help." Tomoyo said, rushing behind the counter and told him what to do, while Sakura led him to the other side of the counter and let him sit on one of those tall stool chairs.

"So," Sakura said, leaning on the counter and smiled. "What would you like to eat?" Shiro looked at the menu.

"Um...I dunno how to read..." he said, putting the menu on the table. (A/N: Let's say that he's about...5 years old...lmao) Sakura giggled and told him what there was to eat.

"I want a peanut butter and jam sandwich!" he chirped, giving a cheeky smile.

"Alright, and what would you like to drink?" she asked, getting his sandwich ready.

"Chocolate milk!" Shiro smiled in delight.

"Coming right up!" Sakura turned around and made some fresh chocolate milk. "Well, its not exactly chocolate milk. It's more like a...shake."

Shiro raised a brow. "The chocolate milk shakes?" he started to laugh. Sakura laughed with him and gave him his milk shake.

"No, it doesn't shake. It's called a shake because...um..." Sakura thought about it. "I dunno why." She shrugged sheepishly. (A/N: IS there a reason why it's called a shake? I don't know myself...XD)

The little boy took a bite of his sandwich and chewed happily.

"Good?" Sakura asked, settling herself down on a chair behind the counter. Shiro nodded, since he knew it was rude to speak with his mouth full.

Syaoran was watching the whole time. 'Sakura is so...nice. She always is. Even if she would have died, she saved Shiro anyways.' he thought, serving the other costumers.

After about an hour and a half of eating lunch and talking, Shiro started to look scared a little. Syaoran sat beside Sakura and noticed his scared expression.

"What's wrong? Ate too much?" Syaoran smiled, trying to cheer him up. Shiro shook his head.

"I wonder why my mommy isn't here. We looked a long time and we still didn't find her." he sniffed. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, thinking about what to say.

"Well, maybe your mother wanted to help the people who got hurt at the hospital." Sakura suggested, taking the dirty places into the sink and washing her hands.

"We could try that." Syaoran replied. Both of them came out to Shiro and started walking for the exit.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'll be back later, don't worry!" Sakura yelled before walking back out into the dirt roads of the village.

**A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else...and sorry for the late update...school is back from the strike...T.T how sad...I can't update as much anymore...**

**Ame-chan**


	4. Not So Good For Shiro

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and capture the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last Time...**

"**Well, maybe your mother wanted to help the people who got hurt at the hospital." Sakura suggested, taking the dirty plates into the sink and washing her hands.**

"**We could try that." Syaoran replied. Both of them came out to Shiro and started walking for the exit.**

"**Tomoyo-chan! I'll be back later, don't worry!" Sakura yelled before walking back out into the dirt roads of the village.**

**A/N: Here's the LONG awaited chapter four of this story...I'm so sorry for the late update...but please forgive me, I had homework and I couldn't get on the stinkin computer...neah well I guess I'm lucky to be on it now...lmao**

Chapter Four: Not So Good For Shiro

By: Ame-chan

They stepped back out into the hot sun of the afternoon, taking a nice breath of fresh air. There was still people at certain area's to help clean up the mess. Fallen houses, injured people, and lot's of dust everywhere.

'I hope that monster won't come back here to harm anyone...' Sakura thought, as she watched two people carrying a person with and injured arm and leg.

"I hope everyone would be alright." the troubled cherry blossom whispered, looking away from the small accidents. See people hurt always made her uncomfortable.

"Could you please spare us some change to eat? We're hungry and we have no more money to feed ourselves." An elderly woman and two small children covered in dirt clutched onto her skirt behind her. Sakura smiled and took some change into her pocket, and handed it to her.

"Here. I hope 4 gold coins would be enough for your group." she continued to smile, her emerald gaze softly watching the poor children hide behind her in shyness and embarrassment. Who liked asking for money on the streets?

'Thank you! May god bless you. You are one of the nicest people I've ever met." the woman was grateful towards Sakura. Four gold coins could have bought a meal for 3 and a set of new clothing. (A/N: How nice of Sakura. Too bad, people aren't as nice here. If only there were...)

When the woman and the children had left to get something to eat, Sakura, Syaoran and Shiro were back to heading to the hospital. Shops and markets were on the sidelines of the many dirt roads, selling toys, food, herbs and medicine, anything you need to buy. Shiro was looking at the toys as they passed by, seeing how he would enjoy so much playing with them.

"Sakura, we need to go quickly. You have to train as soon as possible, or else a lot of time would be taken just for late training. If we don't start soon, this Shadow Taika could destroy the whole world." Syaoran whispered, leaning over to her ear. She nodded and walked a little faster, but not too fast that Shiro couldn't keep up.

Xx Hospital xX

"Shiro, do you see your mother anywhere?" Sakura asked, bending down to Shiro's level and looked around with him. He shook his head and tugged at a nurses dress.

"DO you know where my mommy is?" he asked, looking up at the young lady that was taller than him. She seemed familiar to him.

Sakura pulled him away and apologized to the busy nurse. BUt she smiled and seemed quite happy to see Shiro.

"Shiro! here you are. I thought that you were lost and never came back. DO you remember me?" she smiled brightly, and patting his head. Shiro seemed startled for a moment then remembered.

"Auntie!" he cried, giving her a hug. she hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. But he stopped and looked worried again. "Where's my mommy?" The nurse's smile fell, and she stood upright again, putting on a serious face on now.

"Well, she came in with other injured people. She had major cuts on her head and bruises on her leg. After all the dust, she also had some hard time breathing. You can try to see her and talk, but she also seemed to have lost her memory when she fell on her head. Maybe you should see her later..." but Shiro interrupted her.

"I want to see my mommy!" his eyes watered from hearing all those nasty injuries, but he longed to see his mother after a long time. The nurse, her name tag said her name was Ruki, looked sadly at him. His eyes held fear and sadness for his mother.

"I-I guess you can see her. But she might be asleep, so I'd advise you not to wake her." Ruki gave them a visitor pass and told them where to go.

Vv In the Hallways vV

"Room 204..." SYaoran mumbled, looking at a piece of paper and then switching his gaze to the many numbered doors.

"Here." Sakura opened a door not to far from them and looked fearfully inside. A young woman, not any older than 20 was sitting on her bed, her arms on her lap, full of bruises and cuts, her head was wrapped in bandages around her forehead, some of the blood still seeping through them. Her eyes were just blank and confused.

"M-mommy?" Shiro walked slowly towards the young woman, who turned slowly to see who he was, but didn't respond.

"Miss?" Syaoran walked to the edge of the bed with Shiro. "We brought your son, Shiro." he put a hand softly on the little boy's head, feeling the hair tickle his palm.

"I don't have a son. I don't know who he is. I don't have any family." her blank eyes slowly rising to meet Syaoran's, who seemed sorry.

"But this is your son..." he looked down to see Shiro's reaction. Poor him, he seemed like he was about to cry.

"Mommy...you said we could buy some ice cream today. You said that we would have a nice dinner at home. You promised me to read a bedtime story at night. Remember?" his voice wobbled. She couldn't remember anything, not even him. He longed for he to say "of course" and put him on her lap for a hug, but nothing happened. She just stared at him with nothing in her eyes.

Sakura stepped in and knelt next to Shiro. "She can't remember, Shiro, maybe we should wait." she replied softly, but Shiro wouldn't believe it.

"No! My mommy promised me! She never breaks her promise!" Shiro cried, a small tear slipped off his cheek and plopped on the groud; it was so silent, everyone could hear the small plopping noise it made. Sakura watched helplessly. There was nothing she could do.

"Shiro..." Syaoran put his hand on his small shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"My mommy promised..." Shiro replied more quietly, sniffing and wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"We know, but she can't remember. I'm sure she'll be better soon. But for now, we'll take care of you, and we'll buy you some ice cream okay?" Sakura stood up and smiled to try and brighten his mood.

"O-okay..." he muttered, walking out the door himself. Syaoran looked at Sakura, looking worried and sorry for the poor boy.

"We'll have to take care of him for now. But I remember something that I've studied: if you could learn to heal with your magic, we could heal Shiro's mother and surprise him. Although, it would take a while.

When they arrived back at the main office, the three seemed sad. Ruki stepped away from the desk and asked how it went. Syaoran and Sakura explained, while Shiro sat quietly on one of the soft chairs behind them.

"Oh dear, poor Shiro." Ruki replied softly, stealing a glance at the boy. "I've been to their house. I'm sure Ms. Tsukira wouldn't mind you helping around her house. Are you busy?" she asked, writing on a piece of paper Ms. Tsukira's address.

"No, of course not. We'll be happy to take of Shiro and keep the housein shape, right Syaoran?" she elbowed him and smiled brightly at the nurse.

"Sure..." he trailed, watching Shiro pick at some loose thread on the chair.

"Okay, then here is the address. If you need any help, my number is on the paper as well. Thank you so much, I'm sure Ms. Tsukira would be very happy after she is well again." Sakura just smiled and nodded and walked back to Shiro.

"Shiro, we're going to your house okay? Me and Syaoran are going to take care of you. Don't worry, we'll have fun!" Sakura accidentally hit Syaoran as she flung her arms into the air, causing him to fall over and make Shiro laugh a little.

"That's the spirit!" Sakura smiled and then turned to Syaoran, who sat up and clutched his head.

"The spirit to whalopping people on the head? Count me out." he mumbled, making both Sakura and Shiro laugh, which made her feel a little happy for seeing Shiro laugh again. Every smile made her feel happy.

So they walked down the road once again, following the directions to Ms. Tsukira's, or Ms. Tsukira Aruka's, as the paper said, address to her house, with Syaoran on one side, Shiro in the middle and Sakura on the other side.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Dammit...I screwed the plot for this one too...so sorry for my language...but I'm still thinking as well now...how to make them start training...hmmm...lmao...**

**Ame-chan**


	5. Total Sadness

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and capture the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last Time...**

"**That's the spirit!" Sakura smiled and then turned to Syaoran, who sat up and clutched his head.**

"**The spirit to whalopping people on the head? Count me out." he mumbled, making both Sakura and Shiro laugh, which made her feel a little happy for seeing Shiro laugh again. Every smile made her feel happy.**

**So they walked down the road once again, following the directions to Ms. Tsukira's, or Ms. Tsukira Aruka's, as the paper said, address to her house, with Syaoran on one side, Shiro in the middle and Sakura on the other side.**

**A/N: Yeah know people, I don't really like this story. In your reviews, tell me whether I should discontinue this story, or keep writing it. Now then, chapter five!**

Chapter Five: Total Sadness

By: Ame-chan

The sun a risen once again, to a beautiful morning in the village of Etowaru. The bright sun beams started to flow through the window into the living room, where Sakura lay, sleeping on the couch. Syaoran had risen early that morning, making some breakfast, as Shiro lazily thumped down the stairs, holding his favorite teddy in one hand, and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"I smell something good." he mumbled, his lips curling into a smile. It was the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles.

Shiro walked slowly into the kitchen and saw the back of someone cooking. At first he seemed quite surprised.

"Otou-san?" he gasped, standing like a statue. Syaoran, who was the person cooking, seemed to jump and turn around, startled.

"Otou-san, where did you get that from?" Syaoran raised a brow, but smiled anyways, seeing that Shiro still looked a little sleepy. How cute. "I'm not your father. But I'll be taking care of you, since your mother is ill."

Shiro looked confused. "Okaa-san?" His gaze turned to the sleeping figure on the couch in the living room. "What is mommy doing sleeping on the sofa?" He asked, walking into the living room to wake his "Mother" up.

Syaoran put out a hand, his smile faltering. "That's not your mother. That's Sakura..." But Shiro went in nonetheless. He had to admit, the sleeping figure did kind of look like his mother, but the hair color was a bit different, and the hairstyle.

"Mommy! Get up! When did Daddy come?" Sakura awoke and got up groggily, but snapped her eyes open at what Shiro had said.

"Mommy? Daddy? Huh?" Sakura snapped her head towards Syaoran, who shrugged. She sighed. "I'm not your mother, and Syaoran-kun isn't your father either. Are you okay? Remember your mother's at the hospital?" Her hand lifted, and placed itself on his head.

Shiro was confused. "Where's my mommy then?" he asked, worry creeping into his eyes and clutching onto his teddy bear tight.

"Shiro, your mother's at the hospital." Sakura held his hand and brought him over to the kitchen, where Syaoran placed three plates of delicious breakfast on the table. "We'll go visit your mother later today, okay? We have to do some grocery shopping to fill up your fridge." Sakura teased, patting his head and sitting beside him by the table.

"But...but...but you look like my daddy..." Shiro pointed at Syaoran, "And you look like my mommy, only...you look a little different." he looked at over his new guardians and made up his mind that they really did look like his parents.

"Well, we're not, okay? You can call me Sakura, and him, Syaoran." Sakura tried to smile and brighten his mood, which it did a little, but he still missed his mother badly.

"Eat Shiro, you'll need a full stomach to walk a while today, helping me pick some fresh fruits and vegetables." Sakura replied, taking a bite of her breakfast. Shiro nodded in response, and started eating as well.

Once he started eating, he thought it was quite delicious. "Daddy! Where did you learn to cook so good?" he smiled towards Syaoran, who looked surprised, and then his expression changed when he had yet again mistaken him as his father.

But Syaoran knew how he felt. To be all alone without parents. His lips curled into a smile. "It's okay. You can call me Dad if you want. I know how it feels not to have one." Sakura looked at him sympathetically. 'Poor Syaoran…' she thought, lowering her head to stare at her plate of food.

Shiro smiled at this, happy that he could call someone his family, even though Syaoran really wasn't. "What about you? Can I call you Mommy?" he put on a big grin, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at how innocent this child was.

"Of course. Until your mother recovers from her injuries." She replied, her eyes sparkled like emerald jewel. Syaoran noticed how beautiful they were.

Shiro had taken delight in this and felt much better. Now he had a whole "family" again.

When they had finished, Sakura stood up and took their empty plates, placing them in the sink and washing them.

"Syaoran-kun, how are we suppose to start my training, if we have to take care of Shiro?" She said aloud, looking out the window as she washed the last dish.

"I'm not sure. I have to teach you to control your...uh...power..." Syaoran glanced at Shiro to see if he was listening, but luckily, he was busy drinking his glass of chocolate milk. He didn't want anyone knowing that Sakura had magic powers, because if the word broke out, who knows what the badder people would want from her. "...and then some basic moves, and if I think that you're strong enough, then maybe you can do some summoning." Syaoran grinned. He loved magic, especially summoning monsters and other mythical creatures.

"So...how long do you think this will take?" Sakura asked, drying the dishes and placing them back into the cupboard, where they belonged.

"I'm not sure. But we should start soon, or else the Shadow Taika would destroy the world." He placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Oh well. Maybe we can start today, after we do some shopping and visiting.

Syaoran smiled. "Sure."

xXx

Sakura had made a list of what they needed on a piece of paper. They were walking around the market, Syaoran on the left, Shiro in the middle and Sakura on the right with the little boy's hand in her own.

"First, we need to buy some tomatos and potatos." Sakura read to them, mainly to Syaoran. Shiro giggled.

"That sounds funny. Tomato and Potato!" he smiled as he repeated the words over again.

Sakura giggled with him and walked over to a stand where they sold what they needed.

After a moment or two, Sakura had picked some ripe, juicy tomatos, and good bag of potatos. "Here, Syaoran-kun, can you hold the potatos? They're heavy." She handed the potato bag to Syaoran, as Shiro tugged at her long skirt.

"I want to help to!" he grinned. Sakura sighed, but smiled nonetheless and handed to other bag to him. Quickly, he caught up with Syaoran and tried to be strong like him.

Sakura giggled. How cute. Sakura payed, and followed them. Next on the list were lettuce, celery, carrots. Sakura had gathered the food and payed for them, while Shiro and Syaoran helped with carrying the bags. (Shiro, of course, held the smaller bags.)

Now that the shopping was over, they went to an ice cream stand and bought an ice cream for Shiro's "hard work".

Sakura sighed, as she felt the sun on her skin. It was nice and warm that day. "Now it's time to meet your mother, Shiro. Come on." She held her hand out and Shiro held onto it. Syaoran walked beside them. Luckily, the hospital wasn't that far away.

But as they entered through the doors, the same nurse from the day before came up to them with serious eyes.

"Oh my goodness you're here. I have bad news." She too a deep breath and started. "Tsukira-san hasn't eaten ever since she was injured, and she lost a great amount of blood over night…' her voice trailed off, her eyes looked at Shiro, as if what she would say next would destroy his life forever.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, even thogh he knew pretty well what might have happened.

"She's…gone…" the nurse looked away and tried to hide the tears that were about to fall.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "No…" she glanced at Shiro, who didn't exactly understand what was going on. He tugged at her skirt again.

"What do you mean mommy's gone? Did she run away?" he feared her answer. Sakura looked away. Shiro started to tear up. "Tell me!"

Sakura kneeled down in front of him, and gripped onto his small, soft hands. "Shiro…your mother…your mother…she went to heaven." That was the only way she could put it. Tears brimmed in her eyes. How upset Shiro would be.

He stood there, frozen to the spot. His mother had died, and it took him a few seconds to realize that. He pulled away from her grasp, fear clouding his eyes.

"No! You're lying!" he yelled and made a run for the room that they visited yesterday, and barged into the room. There, on the bed, was a figure covered from head to toe with a thin blanket.

"Okaa-san?" he walked slowly toward the bed. Sakura and the others followed behind him, running into the room and stopped when they saw Shiro walking slowly forward.

He was scared to see what was under the covers. So instead of pulling them away, he tried to shake her awake instead.

"Mommy! Wake up! You're not dead! I know you're not!" tears poured from his eyes, seeing that the figure didn't move. Instead, her arm slipped out and hung from the bed.

The young boy touched it, then hugged it, thinking that perhaps she would wake up if she felt him as well. But nothing happened.

Sakura was so shocked from this. It was so terrifying, that she herself couldn't help but cry. Her heart ached, and hurt. Syaoran noticed this, and out of instinct, pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug, trying to calm her down.

"S-Syaoran…" she whispered, still watching Shiro cry, and feeling the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"What is it?" he whispered back, trying to sound soothing. Sakura sniffed and clutched onto his shirt.

"Can you teach me how to heal someone? I hate seeing people injured and dying." She buried her face onto his chest, her tears wetting his shirt slightly. Syaoran didn't respond. From what he read from the many books he had, healing another human being took a lot of energy from the magician's body. He didn't know whether she was strong enough to do it.

"I'm not quite sure yet. We'll have to wait and see." He replied.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Hi people…um…sorry it took so long. I know…it's kinda sudden that Shiro's mother died so quickly…oh well…please review…even though I know that I don't deserve any…T.T**

**Ame-chan**


	6. Just To Say GoodBye

**Summary: Darkness formed as the Shadow Taika was released from its sleep, ready to kill the innocent people. Sakura Kinomoto was the only girl who had magic to seal it again, and Syaoran Li was the only one who knew how. Could they work together and capture the beast? SxS pairing. R&R PLZ!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(A/N:) – Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...CLAMP does...**

**Last Time...**

"**Can you teach me how to heal someone? I hate seeing people injured and dying." She buried her face onto his chest, her tears wetting his shirt slightly. Syaoran didn't respond. From what he read from the many books he had, healing another human being took a lot of energy from the magician's body. He didn't know whether she was strong enough to do it.**

"**I'm not quite sure yet. We'll have to wait and see." He replied.**

**A/N: Ame-chan here…finally updated once again. I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I did in the summer…but hey, it's not the summer anymore. So I don't update as fast. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter Six: Just To Say Good-Bye

By: Ame-chan

Shiro sat there on his bed, burying his face in his favorite teddy bear, all the while crying and sniffing. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting across from him by his little desk, watching him, not exactly knowing what to say to him. It was an awkward silence.

Minutes passed, and Syaoran stood up to start dinner. He wasn't good with kids, or making them feel better, so he decided to start dinner, as the room became orange from the setting sun.

Sakura watched him walk slowly and quietly over to the door and slip out. She looked at her hands. 'What should I say? He's not in any mood to talk, and I don't blame him. His mother just died.' Her mind was calm, yet still grieving for Shiro's long lost mother. Emerald eyes sympathetically looked out the window, watching the sun slowly lower itself at the horizon, her eyes searching the outside, as if to expect the soul of Tsukira-san to appear any moment and comfort him. What's going to happen to him now that he has no parents?

"Uh…Shiro, if you want, we'll go out wherever you want tomorrow. You can pick what you want for lunch and dinner." Sakura tried to lighten his mood, she stood up and sat down beside him, putting her arm around his small shoulders.

Nothing. He didn't answer. Sakura's smile faltered, and sighed in her head. 'This is so sad.' She thought, looking at her hands as if it had caused all the trouble in the first place. 'It's my entire fault. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't the Chosen One. The Shadow Taika wouldn't have come and disrupt our village.' She started to tear up, the room around her was starting to get blurry.

It was only when the tear slipped down her cheek and plopped on Shiro's arm. He looked up in surprise, and started to feel even badder.

"Why are you crying?" he looked at her curiously, worry was once again showing in his eyes.

Sakura just wiped her tears away with the back of her arm, feeling the cold on the wet spot as she removed it from her face, and tried to smile. "I-I'm just sad that you're sad Shiro. Please don't be." Sakura patted his head.

"If it makes you sad that I'm sad, then I'll stop being sad, and have some fun!" He smiled. But Sakura knew it was a fake one. Somehow, she knew that he just didn't want them to be sad for him. Perhaps this was because of her magic powers. So she played along.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Shiro." The teenager ruffled his hair, and what surprised her most was when he gave her a great big hug. She hugged him back. He needed someone to love and to be loved by. Sakura was happy to be there for him.

The scent of something good wafted into the cozy, silent room, and Shiro let Sakura go. He smiled.

"I'm hungry. I think Dad finished cooking dinner." Sakura was taken back once again when she heard his way of calling Syaoran, but didn't show it.

"Of course. Just for you, Shiro." She pinched his nose and rose from the bed, taking the little boy's small hand into hers and headed off to the kitchen.

Syaoran had set the table, with plates of tasty, delicious food in the middle. (A/N: God…this is making me sooo hungry! XD). He was just finishing the last dish.

"Wow, you sure can cook Syaoran." Sakura watched him cook, then looked at the food with awe in her eyes.

"Yeah I know I'm the best." He smiled and received a playful smack on the arm by Sakura.

"Stop showing off…Show Off!" She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. Shiro sat down already, and waited for his new friends and guardians to sit as well. He giggled as the two continued to fight the way they were.

"…Oh, if that's the case, then you can't eat anything!" he smirked and put the last dish on the table. "The good, delicious, good smelling…" he continued to taunt her until her eyes bulged at the food and her stomach growled.

"Fine! I take it back! You're not a show off." She pouted, putting her hands on her hips, then giggled as well, sitting down nest to Shiro.

Shiro didn't eat very much, although he felt a little better, he still didn't have much of an appetite. Syaoran and Sakura noticed this and glanced at each other.

"Don't worry about your mother, Shiro. I'm sure she's watching over you in heaven. Whenever you're in trouble, she'll be there to help you. All you have to do is believe." Sakura smiled. She loved magic and angels. She had always believed that your loves one would look after you after they die.

Shiro nodded, and tried to smile back, even though his heart still hurt.

After they had finished, Sakura and Syaoran washed the dishes, and decided maybe a walk in the fresh night air would do him some good.

"Shiro, we're going to take a walk under the stars. It's clear in the sky tonight, and we thought maybe you would want to come." Sakura knelt down to his height and smiled all the while.

"Okay, we can walk in that forest that my mommy used to walk with me sometimes." He wore a vest over what he was currently wearing and then put his jacket on, then put his shoes on.

"Wow, you're pretty organized for a four-year-old." Syaoran put his own coat on and handed Sakura hers. Shiro pouted.

"I'm going to turn five soon!" he raised his hand to show them five fingers.

"And when will that be?" the Cherry Blossom asked, unlocking the door and ready to open it after his answer.

"May tenth." He replied, grinning with innocence. She giggled and opened the door, breathing in the cold yet fresh air from outside. She held her hand out.

"Let's go!"

xXx

They reached the border of the forest that was in the outskirts of Etowaru. (A/N: The village isn't all THAT big…XP). There was a trail that was spotted with little specks of moonlight that the trees let through. As they walked slowly down the pathway, cherry blossom petals were visible along the way. The farther they walked, the more pink they saw on the trees alongside the trail.

"Wow, this place is beautiful…" Sakura breathed, her voice breaking the peaceful silence.

"Mommy loves walking through here at this time. Where there are pink flowers on the trees!" he smiled proudly, and took Syaoran's hand in his own on the left, and Sakura's on the right.

They walked on, happy like a family on a nightly stroll.

After moments of smelling the scent of the cherry blossoms and feeling engulfed in the silence of the night, they came upon a clearing where a pond lay in the middle, sprinkled with the softness of pink petals floating atop of it. It was quite a sight.

Sakura held her breath, seeing the beautiful scene before her, blinking every time, as if to verify whether it was real or not.

But she was broken from the serene feeling as a white figure could be seen in her eyes. Sitting by the water, dipping it's ghostly white hand into the water and making circular movements, but no ripple formed in the still water. It's head turned, her eyes soft and sweet like the eyes of a mother.

Sakura's eyes widened, gripping Shiro's hand harder. 'It's his mother.' She thought quickly, as it smiled and stood up, floating towards her…no at Shiro.

Shiro had no idea why Sakura had stopped, but she was looking at something in the mid air. He looked, and saw nothing. Syaoran noticed the same thing, and started to worry.

"Sakura what's-" but she cut him off, holding her hand up to gesture them not to move or talk.

Aruka put her hands on her son's shoulders, and knelt down in front of him, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Sakura was sure she saw a tear slip down her pale cheek. She moved forward a little and kissed Shiro on the cheek, and hugged him, the tear fell, and dropped into the grass. Slowly, her figure disappeared, until she wasn't there anymore.

Shiro had felt it. He felt everything. Something warm had touched his shoulder, and on his cheek. Then his body was engulfed in warmth, a warmth that was all too familiar. "Do not be sad, I will be here above you, always. Just believe…" The whisper was soft and sweet. But when the warmth disappeared, he stiffened, not used to the cold.

"Mommy…" he whispered. He wasn't the only one who heard a whisper. Sakura did too. "Please, do take good care of him while I'm gone from his eyes…" Sakura replied in a whisper.

"I will."

Syaoran was so confused. Unfortunately, he had no idea what was going on. And when Sakura regained her where abouts, she looked at Shiro, then saw Syaoran's confused face.

Shiro felt so much better, knowing that his mother will be watching him forever and always. The mood shone brightly into the clearing, the pond glittered, and he looked up into the stars, tears formed in his eyes again. Not sad ones, but the ones of relief.

He self consciously walked more into the clearing and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the life of his surroundings.

Syaoran nudged Sakura in the arm with his elbow and whispered when she got his attention. "What happened?" Sakura smiled and said two things.

"His mother." She smiled, and continued to watch the little boy relax under the moonlight. "She came just to say good bye to him."

The cherry blossom trees swayed and the petals fell once more and caressed his face.

Just to say good bye.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Haha! I updated! AGAIN! Yay! Lol…anyways, please review!**

**Ame-chan**


End file.
